


In A Million Shards of Broken Glass

by MidnightKaito



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Dipper Pines, BAMF Mabel Pines, BAMF Pines Family, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Broken Masquerade, Demon Bill Cipher, Family Secrets, God Bill Cipher, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls is Full of Secrets, Human Bill Cipher, Human Tad Strange, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Dipper Pines, Other, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Reality Bending, Returning to Gravity Falls, Secrets of Gravity Falls, Slow Burn, The Nightmare Realm (Gravity Falls), Worldbuilding, the supernatural is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKaito/pseuds/MidnightKaito
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines thought that they were out of the woods when they stopped Bill Cipher. They solved the mystery of Gravity Falls and put a stop to a demon by twisting its own deal against it. They never expected that not only Bill's actions but theirs and their Grunkle's as well would have consequences.Everything has now changed. Nothing they had done during the summer would prepare them for what was to come.They will have to adapt to a world where the supernatural is real and in plain view, where demon and gods were the same and powerful beings bound themselves to humans they called half of their souls, and fast. A new adventure and mystery is snapping at the twins' heels and it would not wait for them to regain their balance.





	In A Million Shards of Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this lovely fic started off as a headcanon I originally posted on Tumblr, which can be found [here](http://midnightkaito.tumblr.com/post/152044639399/my-heads-being-invaded-by-triangles-and).
> 
> Now, I've left this headcanon open for all to write in. This is just my version of events. If you want the others, so far, there's [Burning The Bridges We Cross](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8400397) by [penTOGram](http://archiveofourown.org/users/penTOGram/pseuds/penTOGram)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The title is part of the song "Aoki Tsuki Michite" from Kuroshitsuji. Please read the end notes!
> 
> P.S. This isn't really Beta read so all mistakes are my own.

 

**Prologue**

_The Open Door_

* * *

 

> **myth**
> 
> /miTH/
> 
> noun
> 
>   1. a traditional story, especially one concerning the early history of a people or explaining some natural or social phenomenon, and typically involving supernatural beings or events.
> 

> 
>  

* * *

 

Everything has a consequence. A door opened reveals something; a secret, a whisper. All masquerades need to be broken once midnight hits.

That summer the world changed, not with a whimper nor a bang, but a party. And it all began years ago in a sleepy, little-known town. One that has its fair share of secrets. Truths that it would have preferred to keep within its confines, hidden in wiped foggy memories and whispered tales of wishes and deals gone wrong. Of a family that stood as the eye of the storm, that helped keep those skeletons in their dark, unseen closets. Of something they kept trapped within the borders of the town and forests, unable to leave. A beast, a monster, a demon, a god; one which stalked the shadows and caused chaos. Even the forests surrounding the town had its own tales and warnings.

And for a time, those secrets stayed, tucked away in dusty memories and long forgotten rooms.

Until a pair of twins walked into the town, unknowing of the door they opened and started to do the one thing the residents unconsciously feared. They questioned, explored and questioned some more…and eventually, they got their answers…

Answers that would lead them to meet the one secret that all wished had stayed concealed and undisturbed.

It would lead to a new door opening. New secrets and truths, and a change.

It began with the founding of a town, the settlement of a family with secrets of its own and another pair of twins willing to explore and question.

It would end with a party, that same family, two sets of twins and a deal.

In the end, secrets can’t be kept forever. One day someone will remember, someone will dig up old journals and dusty rooms. They’ll ask, explore and one day find those carefully hidden pieces. They’ll tear off the masks and force all to face the truth of reality.

The world changed with the curtain close of a plan laid in place decades ago.

A party ushered in the change…and turned the world on its head.

The aeons-old masquerade has been broken, the masks laid to rest and the veil torn to shreds.

The truth was laid out at the foot of the world, unobstructed, with none of its softening disguises.

It was all real.

**_They were all real…_ **

****

* * *

 

Dipper Pines thought that after his hectic and frankly unbelievable summer he wouldn’t ever be caught off guard by the world and its secrets. Apparently, he was wrong. In fact, he was so wrong it was a wonder why he hasn’t yet broken down and damn well confessed everything about how Mabel and his summer _really_ went to his parents.

Gravity Falls was supposed to keep its secrets safely within the town’s confines. Nothing of the supernatural was supposed to have passed the barrier. The world should have kept its rose-coloured glasses on and not have noticed anything different; not the creatures that walked by them in shadowed alleys and fog covered forest, not the giggling fairies playing with the wind and most definitely not the fact that the world nearly got destroyed by a giant isosceles eldritch monster.

He was wrong.

So, so wrong.

The world had noticed. The truth was out.

This changed everything…

“Bro-Bro, Breathe,” his sister’s voice hissed out in a half whisper. He shot her a look, how was she so damn calm. Mabel was right there as they watched the news, all the reports, the panic and questions. Everything was now out in the open.

The supernatural was real and everyone now knew it.

“Mom and dad are going to notice DipDop. We can both freak out later.” His sister had a point. Neither of them too keen on telling their parents the truth of what their summer in the Falls was really like. About the creatures they encountered, befriended and fought. They especially did not want _any_ mention of **him** to appear. Dipper grimaced at the thought, a slight tingle under his skin causing him to shiver and rub his wrists and arms.

His sister caught his eyes and made a quick motion with her towards the stairs. Dipper gave a quick glance at their parents, both were distracted, too preoccupied with the news and the changes it would herald.

Good.

Nodding slightly to himself in satisfaction he quickly dashed up the stairs, his destination Mabel’s room. His sister would be following along after she’s made sure that their parents were sufficiently distracted and unable to bother them for the next while. But first a quick text to Wendy and the others in the Falls.

 

* * *

 

It started small, a few shadows sighted in ally-ways or whispered songs in empty forests and rooms.

It would snowball from there.

Slowly but surely myth and legend became truth. An accepted part of the world’s new reality.

Soon new information would come to light. It wasn’t just supernatural creatures like unicorns and mermaids that were real but also the so-called mythological gods of various civilizations. Along with such knowledge came another aspect hidden from the world. All the creatures of myth and stories, gods, demons and beasts alike, had their own world one parallel to the human’s and all of them fell under a hierarchy. Each had their place in it and the more powerful one was the higher they were. It was a culture and society of power. And at the top of it was the one whom they called their ruler, a king and a god. A being so powerful that it could make an entire realm into reality.

And yet…

One more piece was found. Within the high levels were beings, sometimes called demons and other times deities, each of them capable of binding their souls to a human. Witches would call them familiars, others devil touched and some spirit guardians; all throughout history stories of such bonds were scattered. Soon more instances came about of such beings binding themselves to humans and thus schools and classes were made mandatory.

Lessons on deals, demons, the supernatural and those special few that bound themselves to powerful beings soon became part of life. Pairs were soon seen as common, humans had moved on. Adapted and learned.

Myth had become reality.

The truth was out.

At least parts of it…

 

* * *

 “We’re going back **_where?!_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it so far? (*´∀`*)  
> It's a bit short right now as I'm still trying to set the pace and figure things out, but expect a longer chapter next time!
> 
> I'll try to update this one more than any of my others, but it will still be sporadic.
> 
> This has a lot of world building in it, some of the stuff and headcanons may not even make it into the fic. You can find them all on my Tumblr under the tag: The Nightmare Oath AU or Demon Gods AU. Be warned though that spoilers will be a thing if you troll through the tag. Now then, I think I'll leave you with these parting words, hint it's from Sock Opera:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **A̸̷̸̞̬̼͎͇̦̹̐̌b̴̓̊̉̅͑ͬ̓͏̙͖̲̞͓̣̟̟͕͡n̵͙̣̫̠̹̓͛̀̽͑͂̑̆͝ő̸̅ͯ͐̚҉̣̯̥̼͚̙̟͎r̳͙̟͙ͣͪ̐̑m͔͚͓̥͉̺̠̌̃̀́͡ͅa̧̧̮̗̜͙̹̾ͮ̂̄͆l͙͕̯̙͇͇̻̳̅̈͌ ̷̯̤̏ͯ̅ͥͩ̓s̺̣͕͍̺͙̠͇͗͊ͧ̀̄̒ò̷̹̺̻̤̥̤̓̑͆̇̉̆͠o͛ͥ͆͐ͯ̀͠҉̡̹n̶̛̪̬͑ͨͣ̎͛͋̽̿͘ ̢̟̃̇̍̑͊͊̔̄̉w̶̷̰̲̏ͬ̐ͣ̐̀̅͗͟ͅi̶̧̩͇̠ͩ̽ͯͮ̑ͭ̾l̫̎̄l̶̖̇̐͡ ̛͉͕͙̬͊ͪ̈́̈̓b̴̨̨̠̥̣̹͗̍̋̾͛̈́ḛ̢̪͓̟̦̲̯̥̦ͯͦͯ͛̂ͮ̆͝͡ ̖̩͎̋͂ť͓̟̽͠h̳̰̱͔͋̔̏͛͒ͮ̋e̾͒̾͠҉͙͚̲̥ ̮̗̞̳̜ͤ̈̄n̴̗̳̹̭ͭ̿̚o̸̠̻͍ͥ̈́́r͑͋̿̾ͪͣ͗̚͡͡҉̝͓̮m̶̧͓̿̽̄̓̚ͅ,̪͖͕̫̌ͯ͌̇͊**
> 
> **̴͔̦͖̰̩̥̫̂̇̇ͩ͆̉̑E̸̸̖ͬ̈́̀ͩͫ͡ṅ͛̒ͦͯ͆ͭ͏̲̬̫̝͔̦̬̤̖j̖͓̮̯̮͙̲̤͑̊̉̉̔̓̿ͬ̐ǫ̭̯͋ͫ̏ͤ͐̌͌̕͠y̸̧̻̺̫ͤͮ̿́ͭ̐̓̕ ̮͖̺̘ͬ̉̔͞t͖͚̼̻͈͈͗ͣ̒ͬͥ̅̒̌̍͟h̶͓̗̳͋ͯ͂͟e̻̅͆̈̅ ͕̜̩̦̎͗̌͒ͤ͒ͧc̶̤͈̅͒ͧ͜a̭̰̮͖̪͖̬̋͌ͧͤ͢l͗̒҉͙͇̱̹̜̭̭m̲̹̉̇̆̍ͮ ̘̜̩̦͈͈͈̀̆ͦ̎̆͡b̖͙͈̬̗̯͈̓ͬe͇̟̩͇ͪͦ̎ͥ̉͐f̡͓̞̪̭͖̭͎͙ͮͨ̌̒ͪ̆̿ͩ͞ǫ̥̙̙̞̹̻̰̰̿̈́̆͢r̘̻͕͙ͩͯ̊̄̐̆̒e̼̐͒ ̨͚͔͋̊t̡͔̪͚͙̟͓ͧ̾͆̔̉͝h͔̹̠̥̣̻͙̬̲͒͑̑͘ĕͯͧ̊̾҉̝̙̟ ̮̪̯̝̫̞̐ͅs̡̧̳̘͔̣̥͍̖̫̈̔̎̓̇̔̄t̻͕̺̻͖̠ͦo̖͈̺ͦͮ̏ͯͤͪr̨̦͇̞̳͚͚͔̃ḿ̺̙̘͚͓̗͍͌̃̈͟ͅ**
> 
>  
> 
> ( ･ω･)ﾉ ~Bye Bye


End file.
